fftumblrfandomcom-20200214-history
Bahamut
Bahamut is a summon that has appeared in some form in every main installment of the Final Fantasy series, except for II. Other variations of his form include Neo Bahamut and Bahamut Zero, both of whom appeared in FInal Fantasy VII Bahamut SHIN, which appeared in Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, and Bahamut Fury, which appeared in Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core. He is depicted as large dragon, his purpose varies from game to game, from ally to enemy. Etymology The name bahamut originates from pre-islamic arabic legend. He’s portrayed as a giant fish. A giant bull named kujuta stands on his back, and he has four thousand ears, eyes, noses, tongues, mouths and feet. However, another version of bahamut’s story portrays him as a dragon, and he stands on a white whale named liwash. FFT Canon Upon entering FFT, Bahamut had hardly any memories of his past and the relationships he had made, he was bitter and held a hatred towards humans because of the few memories he had, the horrible treatment of Lady Yunalesca was one of them. However, upon meeting many kindhearted people his hatred began to dissolve and he was left with no hard feelings towards those who had not wronged him, just his volatile temper. After an Anon gave him the power to change between his human and dragon forms at will he chose to spend his time as a human and to peruse a romantic relationship with Shelinda . He now helps those close to him what help he can and he gives out advice in the mornings in the form of a meme called "#Courage Bahamut" and inspirational messages tagged under "#Bahamut the Alarm Clock ". Personality Bahamut is not one to hide his feelings. He speaks his feelings and he says them loudly, perpetually speaking in capslock. He enjoys spending time with his friends and girlfriend, training his pet cheetah, Simba, and giving hell to those who deserve it. He has a very volatile temper and will not hesitate to maim whoever is stupid enough to anger him. In his dragon form he enjoys eating those he kills. Though he is rough with most around him he has a softer side, the dragons soft underbelly, which he only exposes around Shelinda. He tends to have bursts of romanticism followed by aloof moments due to not being used to these soft feelings. He is also very protective of those close to him, willing to put everything on the line to make sure his loved ones, most likely due to his life as a summon, fighting for and protecting others. The events of his past have also heavily shaped his personality and he acts the way he does today because of such events. Appearance Bahamut in his human form is a tall man of 6"5' and about 250 pounds, he has four dark blue streaks running through his spiky black hair, which he wears slicked back. He has a fairly thin beard running across his jawline and red eyes. Most of the time he wears armor that mimics the color and form of his dragon skin. It is dark blue with silver lining and wings that mimic his dragon forms on his back where a lighter blue cape is attached. Under his armor he wears a body suit of the same design and color, which he exposes in situations where bulky armor is inconvenient, though at home he has taken to wearing comfortable robes. His dragon form varies depending on the spiritual aura of the world he is in. In FFTumblrtown he is very muscular and humanoid, like his FFX appreance. Relationships 'Shelinda -' Shelinda is Bahamut's wife. He cares for her more than anything else in the world and would do anything to protect her and make her happy. They got together ater he helped her overcome the breakup between her and Bartz. They married on August 11 and have been very happy together. They are also the Cupcake King and Queen. 'Faris -' Bahamut considers Faris one of his closest friends. He admires her strength and "lady-balls", she was also raised around a dragon named Syldra so she admires and respects dragons deeply. He is a little weirded out about her obsession with his beard but it amuses his more than anything. 'Edge '- Edge once shared a place on Bahamut's " shit list" with Leonhart, but he gave him a second chance at the request of Kain. He beat Edge to a bloody pulp at the reception of Cloud and Zack's wedding after he kissed Shelinda. His feelings towards Edge are now mixed, his stupidity annoys Bahamut to no end having earned him the nickname "Dirtfucker", but he knows that Edge has a good heart, so he lets him slide, by not killing him. Even in the face of some level of newfound respect, Bahamut can't help but kick Edge around a bit, it's too much fun. 'Arc -' Arc shortly in Bahamut's household because he was the son of his ex-roommate Amarant. Bahamut cares for the boy but wishes he could speak up for himself, so he pushes him to do so, not allowing the boy to stutter in his presence. 'Odin-' Odin is Bahamut's best friend and was the best man at his wedding. They have been getting into shenanigans together for centuries. The two have an epic bromance and will always fuck shit up when together. Currently the pair have comandeered Christmas and what will happen is anyones guess. 'Tiamat -' Bahamut's twin sister and mortal enemy. Ages ago the two ruled over the realm of dragons as King and Queen but the power had gotten to Tiamat's head and she had begun to abuse it. Tired of constantly cleaning up after her Bahamut summoned all of his power and that of his followers to dethrone Tiamat and banish her. To this day the common dragon will still disobey any orders from Tiamat out of spite. Currently she has found her way to FFTumblr town and just walks around causing chaos and fucking everything in her sight. Bahamut tries to avoid her because almost every time they meet they get involved in huge brawls. '*Amber (OC) -' Amber was Bahamut's previous fiancée, having lived the last time Bahamut was human, several hundred years ago. He accidentally killed her in a drunken rage. Amber was a woman who could match Bahamut's temper, much of his current personality can be traced back to her. She was not afraid to get in his face and on more than one ocassion engaged in fist fights with Bahamut and held her own. It is in her memory that he does not allow himself to fall to self pity and weakness. She had a younger brother named Elliot who Bahamut had taken under his wing until he killed her. ' Simba -' Simba is Bahamut's pet cheetah. An Anon left a basket of kitten one night when he was sleeptalking and saying something about kittens. He chose the cheetah cub because while he wanted a cat, eh also wanted something that would grow up to be strong. Simba is very mischievious and loves to push Bahamut's buttons, he also seems to be very fond of Shelinda. Links Bahamut's Tumblr Courage Bahamut on Memegenerator Pictures Category:Characters